Perfect
by DauntlessWarriorsSwag12
Summary: 14 year old Beatrice 'Tris' Prior's life is perfect, Dauntless Born, Dauntless Raised, and Dauntless Choosing. She has great friends and a super sweet boyfriend, Uriah. Tris's Dauntless life and love life are perfect, just until a dark blue eyed, mysterious Abnegation transfer jumps onto the net and gets Tris thinking. Is life really perfect? Fourtris, maybe, just maybe.
1. Chapter 1: Truth Or Dare And A New Life

**A/N: Well, guys, looks like I'm doing Perfect first. I asked all my friends and family which one I should do and the results came out clear, including the ones from my one-shot. So here it is! Oh, and sorry if I make the narrator (Tris) sound a bit childish and if there aren't enough detail! So I'm going to get a beta reader to help. Now enough of that! To the story!**

** -Mel **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent! Or any other brand I might I might use (ex. Coke, iPhone, ect)<strong>

* * *

><p>PrologueChapter 1: Truth or Dare and a New Life

Tris POV

The smell of alcohol fills my nose as I enter the door to hell. Okay, maybe it isn't hell, but still it's a Dauntless party or more specifally Pedrad party. I see Zeke, one of the Pedrad kids, hobble towards me, a bit tipsy. He offers me a drink, beer, but I decline as always. I am only 13, by the way, so it would be illegal to be drinking at this age, but does Zeke care? Not to my knowledge. I also hate parties and anything to do with social interactions unless it's with my friend group. So basically I'm very uptight. A lot of people like to tease me for that and call me Stiff. Like the cruel nickname we call the members and/or initiates of the selfless faction, Abnegation.

So I decide to take a seat on the couch and watch everyone for a while, planning when to leave without making people notice me leave. Until, I hear a very familiar and very obnoxious, but lovable voice come on the speakers. Zeke. I though he was drunk. Well, I guess not anymore, seeing all that puke on the ground.

"I'm kicking everyone out!" Phew. "Unless you're Tris, Uriah, Marlene, Shuana, Lauren, Amee and Lynn" Well, crap.

Sighing, I get off the couch and brush through all the intoxicated Dauntless that have been kicked out, making my way to Zeke's room of the Pedrad apartment. There I see all my friends and Uriah sitting in a circle chatting, laughing, and wrestling, surprisingly sober.

Don't get me wrong, Uriah is my friend, but sometimes I wish we could be more than friends. I love his chocolate colored eyes, his tall, lean body, his humor, just basically everything about him. But, he would never like me. I'm scrawny, short, small chested with no curves, ect. Plus, there's Marlene, although she isn't much of a problem. We made a deal that, whoever Uriah likes, he like. Sisters before Misters you know?

I sit down on the soft, furry carpet of Zeke's bedroom floor and clear my throat. Everyone turns to me and smiles stopping their conversations and helping each other up from the 'wrestling floor', dusting off imaginary dust and settle back into the circle.

"So Zeke, why did you want us?" Amme tilts her at Zeke, expression curious. "And you told us not to touch any beer"

Funny, I'm pretty sure that Zeke was wasted not two hours ago when he offered me beer, but he told everyone not to drink any.

"Yeah, I did" A completely sober Zeke states matter-of-factly "For a good reason of course. We shall play a game, but it isn't any game it's..." He pauses for a dramatic effect. "Truth or Dare"

And everyone rolls their eyes, including me. We play truth or dare practically on a daily basis. What makes today so special? Unless...

My eyes zoom over to Zeke. He's the only one that every knew about my crush on Uriah. Zeke must know that Marlene likes Uriah too because Marlene's eyes also dart to Zeke, who just grins cheekily at Marlene and me.

"Okay, guys I'll start first. Lauren Truth or Dare" Zeke addresses

Lauren pretends to think, but knowing her, she's too proud to ever say truth.

"Dare" She states firmly, nodding once, finalizing it

"I dare you to go up to Tris's dad and say that you got Tris pregnant"

My eyes bulge out of their sockets. Why me of all people? I stare at Lauren pleadingly with puppy dog eyes, but of course she shrugs it off and heads towards my family's apartment, with everyone else in our group following her, including me.

I forget the real reason why we're all even playing truth or dare today and focus on the monstrosity that's about to happen. Lauren knocks on the door guess who answers it? My annoying, over-protective brother does.

My family is just your regular,average Dauntless family. I have a mother, father, and brother. My mother is Natalie Prior. She's the best mother I could ever ask for, the bravest Dauntless, and the most nicest, caring person ever, but she's Dauntless, as I said, not Amity and my mom can kick ass anytime. My father is Andrew Prior. He transferred from Erudite, but still very brave. My father still has some Erudite in him, though, always analyzing a fight instead of just going at it. But that's what I like about him, about both of my parents. They aren't reckless like other Dauntless who jump in front of trains or off a building just for a dare. And there's Caleb. Don't even get me started on Caleb. I still love him to death though, but there's something...strange about him. Not that my brother is an alien or something like that, it's just something I can't explain.

"Yes" Caleb hissed. Geeze who put his panties in a twist. And I see out of the corner of my eye are all the books stacked on the coffee table, next to the T.V which is next to the door. And there's a book which it's pages are on the couch, like Caleb has been reading it. I shrug it off, thinking it's not important and focus on Lauren, who has just started talking after a stare off happened between her and Caleb. They hate each other, but I'm pretty sure they like each other even though Lauren is older than him by 2 years. Older than all of us, actually, except Shauna, Zeke, and Amee. They're all 15 almost 16 we, meaning Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and I are 13 almost 14. But don't worry there's still almost a year until the Choosing Ceremony.

"I would like to talk to you inside" Lauren is still glaring at Caleb "Alone"

"Uh-" Zeke starts

"Zeke. Shut. It" Lauren threats in a warning voice and Zeke steps back a bit.

My brother and Lauren go inside and we all lean against the wall, sitting down. Marlene, Shauna, Lynn start to talk about what I think is knife throwing, Amee is sitting on the ground quietly, inspecting a spec of dust, she has always been the most... weird and off of our group, like Caleb always is, but we still love her. And Zeke and Uriah are whispering to each other and Uriah looks like he's begging Zeke to do him a favor, judging by the way his beautiful big chocolate brown eyes are in that puppy dog face. And his lips are in a pout. His lips. The ones I want to kiss so bad, but I can't. I'm about to go talk to the girls, but Zeke shoves Uriah my way, winking at me. And I crinkle my nose and stick my tongue out.

"Hey, Tris" A voice I could listen to forever mutters.

"Hey, Uri" I respond smiling a mile wide. My heart a beating so fast I'm surprised that no one can hear it.

We chat for about 3 minutes until we hear a yelling inside my home.

"NO, YOU DID NOT GET MY BABY SISTER PREGNANT!" And then I hear a quieter, more feminine voice. "THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!" And another pause. "I WANT TO TALK TO HER" Shauna and Marlene are whispering to each other, probably making bets. "BEATRICE" Great. Here comes the devil.

Caleb swings the door open and stomps over to me, his eyes blazing, lips in a snarl. Lauren cheekily follows, a small grin on her face. Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Amee and Lynn are all huddled in the corner of the hallway we're at, Lynn holding a camera, wearing a stupid smirk I really want to punch off. Yup, Dauntless through and through.

"Beatrice" Caleb calmly addresses me, now instead of his lips in a snarl, they're in a straight line. He thinks I didn't hear him. I almost snort, all of Dauntless probably heard him.

"Yes, Caleb" I acknowledge back, a tipsy like smile on my lips. "Wait, before you say anything, that right there was truth or dare" Caleb's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Yes, I am not pregnant and if I do have a child, it wouldn't be Lauren's" All he does is nod and slowly backs away, going inside the apartment and shutting the door quickly.

Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Amee, and Lynn come back, looking smug. Lauren and I roll our eyes and before they can stop to talk we turn heel and walk back to Zeke and Uriah's apartment.

Back in the apartment, we all just sit there in an awkward silence for a while.

"Okay, then. My turn" Lauren breaks the silence. She turns to me. Uh oh. "Tris, my friend, truth or dare."

For some reason, my brain is somehow connected to Dauntless because I, without hesitation pick dare.

Lauren smirks and I know that this is going to be bad.

"7 minutes. You and Uriah. Now." Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Play it smooth, Tris. Play is smooth. I look to Uriah for confirmation and he nods. We go into Uriah's room and take a seat.

I look at Uriah and see that he's biting his lip, looking nervous. I get curious why and decide to ask him.

"Uriah, are you okay?"

He turns his head to me and looks at me straight in the eye, which is strange, for Uriah. The next thing is what surprises me most, Uriah grabs my face, gently, cups it into his hands and puts his lips to mine. It's a magical moment. We just sit there kissing for what seems like forever, sparks are flying everywhere and my body is full of electricity. Again, this moment is magical. We break apart, panting, both smiling like lunatics.

"I am now" He whispers into my ear and cups my face for another kiss.

I don't remember what happens for the rest of the night, my thoughts only of Uriah, but one thing's for sure.

This is the start of something new. A new life. A perfect new life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I finished it. Woooo! That was very short and hard to write. At first, I was trying to use Tris's voice, like she does in Divergent, but after a while I just gave up. I'll try writing about 2,000-4,000 words each chapter. And I'll try update this story every other week, maybe? Oh, and for the whole Caleb and Lauren thing, I'm not making Susan a Dauntless-born turned Abnegation, you'll just have to get used to it. Susan is practically non-existent in this story. And just a P.S., I'll probably not write as many make-out scenes, but if I do they'll probably be very... vague. Not because of the ratings and stuff, but because I'm terrible and writing that kind of stuff.  
><strong>

**DON'T WORRY GUYS! FOUR WILL COME IN SOON! I dare you guys to guess which chapter he'll come out in. ;)**

**QOTC (Question of the Chapter): Do you think I should keep this story a Urtris or make it a Fourtris? I know in the summary I said I would keep it a Fourtris because I promised myself that I would never write a fanfic that isn't Fourtris. And I still can't choose. But what do you guys think? Please post your answer in the reviews! Thanks!**

** -Mel **


	2. Chapter 2: Just A Normal Day

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm baaccckkk! Thanks to all of those wonderful people who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I thought I could reply to those reviews so here they are.**

_Italics are the review _**Bold is my reply**

* * *

><p><em>wolflover43- <em>_So far so good! First chapter and I'm already starting to get interested. Um as for UriahxTris or FourTris, I think it should be UriahxTris. Don't get me wrong I do ship FourTris, but since it is a cannon paring, everyone does it. So I think it should be a UriahxTris. Update Soon!_

**I guess you're right about everyone writing Fourtris and I still haven't decided. Although I haven't read any UriahxTris, I think it's the best...ship for Tris that's not Four. I mean who even came up with JeaninexTris?! Oh! And thanks for being my first review! :D**

_Guest- __FOURTRIS_

_**;)**_

_dan- __PLEAAASSEEEEE FOURTRIS! PRETTY PWEASE WITH DAUNTLESS CAKE AND WHIPPED CREAM ON TOP? :3_

**Well I REALLY don't know which ship you want. Could you please repeat it?**

_Guest_**- **_Please make it a fourtris story! I love the idea so far!_

**Really, thanks! I thought nobody would like my idea. And I'm still thinking so don't get you're hopes up.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent! Or any other brand I might I might use (ex. Coke, iPhone, ect)<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys that's it! Now enough of my stupid AN. ON TO DA STORY!**

** -Mel **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Just A Normal Day...With Uriah... And The Aptitude Test<p>

Tris POV

It's been almost a year after Uriah kissed me and life has been great so far. Zeke and Shauna obviously like each other, but they won't admit it, same with Caleb and Lauren, Amee is just you're average Dauntless girl, trying to fit in, getting a love life, ect.,Lynn is still...well...Lynn, and Marlene is still my best friend. I'm 14, as well as Lynn, Uriah, and Marlene and Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Amee are 16. Their Choosing Ceremony is tomorrow and I'm super nervous. Sure it won't be Uriah that might leave, but half of my friends could be transferring like snap.

Currently, I'm sitting at home, watching T.V and eating popcorn. But what I'm really doing is waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting.

Waiting for Zeke, Lauren, Shauna, and Amee to come to my apartment after the test, like they promised.

Waiting for Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn to come visit me, but the chances of that is very dim. Uriah and Lynn probably need some time alone, seeing this might be the last full day they have with their siblings. And although Marlene and I are best friends again, we keep our distance now. We only see each other when we're with the whole gang.

Waiting for Zeke, Lauren, Shauna, and Amee to barge into the apartment, telling me they got Dauntless as a result.

Waiting for the time when I see all three of them cut their palm with the knife, wait for some blood to come, and put their hand over the right bowl. Hopefully, the ones with the coals.

There is a knock on my door and I groan lightly. Slowly putting down the popcorn on the coffee table, I rise up from the couch slowly, like a zombie, and I limp lifelessly to the door.

On the other side of the doorway I opened is the most gorgeous sight I have ever seen. A boy my age is standing there, with his hair gelled so it stays put, his skin is dark, but a nice skin tone on him, and this boy has beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I love. This boy is Uriah Pedrad. My boyfriend.

The first though that goes into my head is, _Where in the world did Uriah get hair gel? _But I quickly ignore it, having better things to think about.

"Thought I could dress up" He waves a hand down in a swift motion to indicate a suit that I never realized he was wearing because of his handsome face. "And look good today. You know..." Uriah starts to tap his chin, in a false thinking way and I raise my eyebrows, what are you planning, Pedrad? "I'm taking you on a date. Right you better get ready"

"WHAT?" I shout at him, scowling, but it's hard to hide my happiness of spending time with Uriah so I just nod and I invite Uriah to go sit on the couch while I get ready, still scowling at him. When I turn away to walk to the hall, to my room, I can't help but let a giant grin come on my face. Uriah casually sits on the couch and browses through the channels, I decide I need some snuggling time with him, so I plop right next to him and wrap my puny, weak arms around Uriah's waist.

He rolls his eyes playfully and pushes me away. "Go get ready." He smirks.

This time it's my turn to roll my eyes and I get up from the couch and trot to the bathroom, like a 2-legged horse. I quickly strip down and hop in the shower, taking what is the fastest shower I have ever taken. Then, I run to my room, hoping Uriah didn't see me from the living room. I put on a simple silky, wavy dress that comes with a waist belt. All black of course. I quickly put on a splash of makeup, or trying to look my best with all the help and advice Marlene gave to me a little while ago about how to put on makeup and how to use it. Deciding to leave my hair somewhat wet, I brush it quickly and walk to the bathroom, avoiding the mirror. A added addition to my Stiffness though I'm not from Abnegation. I try to calmly walk back to the living room, but it ends up as an awkward stumble.

Uriah's face is priceless. I don't see why though, I'm not pretty, nor do I try to be. I dont have any fancy, awesome, beautiful curves and my eyes don't pop or anything like that. It must be some weird 14 year old boy thing that I'll never understand. His jaw is semi-opened and his eyes are golf balls. He stands up and links arms with me in a fancy and formal way and he smirks and me. I don't know why though, seeing as I'm not very pretty and would never deserve Uriah in a billion lifetimes.

"My my, don't you just look _bea-u-tif-ful_ today " Uriah stretches out the word 'beautiful' in a 'first-class accent' that sort of sounds like Effie Trinket, a woman from an old movie I watched when I was a little girl. I roll my eyes for what seems like the millionth time today. And together, with our arms linked together, Uriah guides me to the place we're going to for the date.

It turns out to be a fancy and expensive restaurant in the Pit that opened not too long ago. Uriah apparently made a reservation, which I was a huge shocker because I wondered where he got the money, but I won't complain. When we sit down at our table, a waiter comes up to us and asks what we would like to drink. I take a Coke and Uriah takes a beer.

"Really Uriah? Beer?" I queried when he first ordered his drink.

"Why not? Besides, it's just a little beer, it wouldn't hurt a fly" Uriah tries to assure me, but I'm smarter than to fall for it.

"We're 14" I bluntly state, my face straight "Obviously, we're to young to be getting alcohol in our bodies"

"Aww relax Tris" Uriah retorts, not in a mean, annoyed way, but in a teasing way "Way to sound very Erudite and I mean _very _Erudite, would it kill you to say the word _drunk_ for God's sake?" He rolls his eyes in a still teasing manner, and finished his sentence in time for the waiter- James- I see his name tag says, to bring out drinks, not even caring about the fact that a 14 year old is about to drink beer.

When James leaves, giving us time to think about our orders, Uriah takes a big swig from the bottle and slams it on the table.

"Plus, the guy didn't even care about my age" Uriah tries one last time to get my approval, seeing as I am his girlfriend, and I know there is no point in stopping him from finishing that bottle and maybe ordering another.

"Fine" I sigh after a small moments hesitation. "But you won't get me near that _thing _for a while" I point a finger at Uriah's beer bottle.

"Aye aye, Captain Stiff" Uriah salutes to me in mock seriousness and I grin a little at his stupidity. I know it's stupid to think this, but I love it. And I think I love him.

Finally, I decide to touch the menu and scroll over the choices I have to eat and drink, but my eyes stay put over five of the items on the menu.

_Noodle Soup With Amity Bread_

_Abnegation Chicken With A Side Of Pasta_

_Erudite Fuzzy Or Clear Sodas_

_Candor Ice Cream (Vanilla Ice Cream With Chocolate Sauce Covering Half Of The Scoop)_

_Dauntless Cake_

These are the choices I have to pick from right now, but tomorrow these are the choices that Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Amee are going to have to spill their blood on in the faction of choices' bowl. Tomorrow. Already tomorrow, already less that 24 hours now, and even if Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Amee do stay and pass initiation, they will be farther from the rest of us with jobs to do for the faction, with their own apartment, having the rank of a member and maybe, just maybe, Dauntless leader. I terrifies me, I have to admit. I gaze over my choices I have left once more to be remembered of what three of my friends might choose for themselves.

_Soup and Bread_

_Chicken_

_Sodas_

_Ice Cream_

_Cake_

_Amity_

_Abnegation_

_Erudite_

_Candor_

_Dauntless_

_I must be crazy. _I think when I snap out of this trance. To be fascinated, and scared by a bunch of food with stupid names. But it makes sense, and it is an important topic that needs to be discussed. James takes our orders and stiffly walks back into the kitchen as if he didn't want to be serving some Dauntless teenagers food. Well, who would?

"So do you think Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Amee are back by now?" I try to ask Uriah casually and surprisingly do sound casual. Uriah tenses and stares at me with his beautiful chocolate orbs.

"Yes. Why would they not be home?" He mutters, looking worried. And his tone of voice makes me purse my lips together, but I drop the conversation anyways, and start a new one.

Soon, James comes back with our food, Abnegation chicken for me and a greasy hamburger for Uriah. Why would a fancy, expensive restaurant serve greasy hamburgers? I won't question it, this is Dauntless after all.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Uriah suggested we go to his apartment instead of mine, where Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Amee promised to come after the test, but they probably went home after Caleb told them that I was out, I think, and call 'The Gang' as he calls it, to have one last goodbye. So in the Pedrad living room is me, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Marlene, Lynn, Amee, and very surprisingly Caleb. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Lauren who invited him, although Caleb would.<p>

I notice that now Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Amee look a bit...off. Amee, more than the others, something's off. Before the four of them were always happy and carefree, just Dauntless to the core, and I hope it wasn't acting, but today they look troubled, distanced, and...and another expression I don't see much around here. Fear? Nobody else seems to know or notice though, I have a small knack at being observant, or so I've been told.

"So...what was the Aptitude Test like?" Marlene asks carelessly and my lip twitches down in disapproval. She shouldn't be so careless, the test is not one easy talk that you can just forget the next day. God, I sound like Caleb.

"It's like," Amee purses her lips, like she's thinking hard. Huh, weird, she looks like an Erudite. Whatever. "Being in-"

"It was horrible" Lauren spits out, interrupting Amee and Caleb rests a hesitant reassuring hand on Lauren's lap and she shyly smiles at him, they are suppose to be hating each other. Marlene full on out shows the back of her front teeth with her smile and she and Shauna are squealing a bit. I think it's stupid at the duo's actions, but a sensation feeling goes through me when I see that their being nice to each other, in a way. The conversation soon becomes awkward after that.

"Well, I am totally going miss you guys" Zeke admits grinning a little, something's up.

Uriah though, doesn't usually think before he acts so he jumps up from the couch and screams, "WHAT?! YOU'RE TRANSFERRING!?" At that Amee shifts uncomfortably and my eyes narrow to slits at that, feeling suspicious, but I swear Uriah broke mine, and everyone elses eardrums.

"URIAH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lynn yells at equal volume level and sighs, rolling her eyes.

Uriah scoffs and sits back down, putting his dark hand on my pale one. "But seriously, are you?" Worry and Curiosity are shown in his eyes.

When Zeke shrugs and glares at Uriah, I think he gets the message that he shouldn't push it.

The rest of the night is like this, with me, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn trying to push Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Amee into telling us what faction they'll choose and/or what their Aptitude Test was like or what they got as an answer and the four of them just shrugging off the answer, especially Amee. Now I'm getting really suspicious, but there are more important matters, I think.

But whatever the situation is, we, the 7 of us, are friends- no- family. And I know that we'll always be there for each other, different factions or not.

Uriah, the most sweetest, kindest boyfriend ever,

Zeke, that annoying person that never bothers to leave you no matter how hard you try to get away.

Shauna, the one you can always count on to make a conversation about puppies and dogs into a conversation about death and gore.

Lauren, the somewhat more badass, older girl, that has a soft side for my brother.

Amee, the weird one, the one that can never used to fit in with our recklessness and still doesn't, though she's Dauntless to the heart and core.

Lynn, the most badass in the group, even though she's the youngest person in the group and is a girl, she can kick your ass in two minutes time.

And Marlene, my bestest friend, even though we keep our distance now, it doesn't mean I still don't remember all the good times we had together. Heck, she's the one that even though of my name, Tris.

I will remember them, always, no matter what faction, what age, and whether I am dead or alive, these people will be my family, my flesh and blood, until I say so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man, this chapter took soooooooo long! Didn't I say that I would update every other week? Well, ha. I lie. And I'm sorry about it, I just...didn't want to write! No, I didn't have writers block, if that's what you're thinking. Oh! And if you read my first chapter wayyyyyyyyy back in the stone ages, I'm pretty sure you're thinking 'Who the flip is Amee?' Well, I though that 'The Gang' should have at least one group member that transfers. I know that it sounds stupid, but I swear, it made more sense in my mind. Well, I have to rewrite this AN because apparently when you type this on your iPad, you can't go to a new tab on Safari without saving... Soooo yeah... Well, anyways before when this AN was all finished and nice looking, it was SUPER long... I made about 3,000 words with it, so maybe just mayyybeeee, I should torture you all? Anyways... I think that's it, other than the QOTC. See you guys (hopefully) soon! PEACE! **

**-Mel**

**QOTC- Who do you think is the true 'villan' in Divergent? I mean we have Eric, Jeanine, David, Marcus, ect. (I think. I'm too lazy to check the wiki) But, I don't really see Eric and Marcus as 'villains'. Eric was just an annoying basturd you really wanna punch and Marcus was only abusive because it adds more 'character' and more character development to Four. And if you think of it, Jeanine was only stating her opinion...in a crazed up way. Saying, "Divergents are dangerous" is almost like saying "Obama sucks and aliens are real" Almost. Ugh. I make no sense. And I'm pretty sure that there will be one person who review and say, "Actually comparing Divergents to Obama**** is totally different, I mean will saying "Obama sucks" Get you killed? B****lah, Blah, Blah. Ugh. ****So what who you think?**


End file.
